


What Libraries Are For

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts AU, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Libraries were meant for studying. Not for this.Not for meeting your boyfriend(s) in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 36
Kudos: 247





	What Libraries Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, readers! Have some smut I wrote last month. This is unedited, so if there are any embarrassing mistakes, you’re more than welcome to slide me a message and let me know. More notes at the bottom, I didn't want to clog up space here!

Libraries were meant for studying. Not for this.

Not for meeting your boyfriend(s) in the middle of the night because the portrait that leads into the Head dorm is more than a little nosy. Hermione knows that, but it hasn’t stopped her from sneaking out with the map nearly every night since Christmas. If she thinks about this, about  _ them,  _ for too long, she’ll think of how this shouldn’t work. Really, the three of them shouldn’t work. Not only is there the fact she’d never considered that three people could make up a relationship, but the two of them were so different from her.

“You’re thinking too much, again,” Theo’s lips skim the side of her throat, and then her jaw. “Are we not distracting enough, love?”

Draco pushed her skirt up her thighs, hands wandering over the tops of her thighs. “You wound us, Granger.” His fingers dipped between her legs, and pressed against her cunt through the thin fabric of her knickers.

“I was just thinking,” A gasp pulled free of her as Draco pushed her knickers to the side, and his knuckle rubbed over her clit. “Libraries aren’t meant for this, and we could be caught—”

“To the contrary, I think this is exactly what libraries are used for.” Theo unbuttoned her blouse, calloused fingers sliding over her skin, and over her breasts. “Considering you’ve been meeting us here for months now.” He’s right, of course. “Tell us what’s really on your mind.”

Hermione sucks in a breath as Theo’s pinches her nipple lightly, rolling it between his fingers, and takes in his wicked grin for several seconds longer than necessary. “We shouldn’t work together as well as we do. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Both of their hands stilled. Draco and Theo shared a heavy look, but it was Draco who sighed. His touch dropped away from between her thighs, and he tilted her chin up instead. “Why not?”

Swallowing, Hermione thinks she’s made a mistake. The air is heavier, and there’s no playfulness to be found unlike moments before. Already, she misses heavy hands sliding over her skin, and whispered thoughts in her ears. “It’s not—” She breaks off, unsure of what to say next.

Theo rubs a circle at the small of her back with his knuckle.

“We’re just so different, aren’t we?” Hermione settles on. “It still surprises me is all. And,” her teeth cut into her bottom lip. “Sometimes, I worry it may be seconds from falling apart if either of you remember just how different I am from you.”

They share another look, but the heaviness begins to lift when Draco smirks. “I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about, Granger. But we’ll remind you of how well the three of us work together. Shall we, Theo?” Still standing between her spread legs, Draco’s mouth slanted over hers, and he twisted curls around his fingers as he kissed her. He nibbles her lower lip, bites it, and then traces where it stings with the tip of his tongue.

Then he slides down the curve of her, leaving her in Theo’s hands as he kneels in front of her. Hermione can see the top of his head, and slides her fingers into blonde hair as Draco’s knees meet the floor. Her knickers are tugged down, and he pulls her hips forward until he can drape her legs over his shoulders.

Theo’s hand curves around her throat and forces her to look up at him before he’s kissing her. It’s rougher than when Draco had kissed her, more demanding, and his opposite hand cups her breast.

When Draco’s tongue flattens against her, dipping and coming back across her clit, she whimpers and twists. Theo grounds her, his chest solid against her back, and she can feel his heartbeat against her.

Draco grips her thighs, holding them open, and two fingers pump into her, a steady rhythm that has her head falling backward. “Draco.” Hermione moans, and her grip on his hair tightens.

Theo’s voice is warm at her ear, hot puffs of breath sliding under her ear, and she can feel how swollen her lips are already. “Will you come for us, love?”

“ _ Yes.” _

His chuckle is low and dark in her ear.

Suddenly, Draco’s teasing lessens, and her stomach tightens until she can hardly breathe. She sucks in a breath, and bites her lips to keep herself from crying out—lest they be caught in the middle of the night—and Theo clamped a hand down over her mouth.

“It’s a bloody shame we can’t hear how you cry out for us,” he murmurs, running his knuckles along the line of her jaw as her legs shake.

Draco’s smug as he stands, his lips still wet, and she pulls him forward to kiss him until he’s lifting her off the table. “Will you keep your skirt on for us?” He rasps.

She nods. It’s a blur, really, how the both of them push their trousers down, and continue holding her up as though it were nothing. There’s that look between them again, and she knows they’re considering all the reasons  _ not _ to take her, both of them at once. “Please.” Hermione’s lips frame the words. “I know at least one of you is prepared for this, always.”

They both are, she realizes, and Theo kneels to pull something from the bag he carries with him everywhere. Draco kisses her again, to distract her as Theo’s hands lift her skirt, and he spreads lube over his fingers, over her arsehole, and drops his mouth to her shoulder.

The two of them have done this, only days ago, but she still sucks in a breath when Theo tells her too.

“Good girl,” Draco murmurs, and traces a path down her throat, chasing it to the swell of her breasts while she holds his head close to her. “You’re so fucking pretty, did you know that?”

It’s one of Theo’s fingers for several moments, until she lets her forehead fall to Draco’s shoulder, and moans, “More.” Then it’s two, slowly sliding into her while she’s pressing herself backward the best she can. Muttered curses fall away from her, and his fingers stretch her slowly.

“Breathe, sweetheart.” Draco pushes curls from her face, and wipes sweat from her brow.

When Theo’s certain that she’s ready, Hermione whimpers in relief. “Eager, are you?” Theo whispers, blowing a breath past the shell of her ear when he does.

Hermione wraps an arm around his neck, and then around Draco’s. It means being twisted at a slightly odd angle, but it also means she can easily look at either of them.

And when they slide into her, that’s all she wants.

Draco slides into her slowly, gripping her hips and hisses between his teeth. “Bloody fucking hell.”

If he’s slow, then that means Theo takes his time to the point that its agonizing. The tip of his cock presses against her arsehole, slowly sliding in, stretching her around him, and she crushes his lips to hers. Theo tells her to breathe again, and she forgets to do that _ again  _ because there is nothing quite like watching his face change as he takes her.

It takes a moment to find the right rhythm together, but they do and she feels so impossibly full as her head tips back, and her breasts shake with each thrust. “Oh, God.” Hermione moans. She recites both of their names then, over and over again, as though it’s a prayer.

They’re holding her up together, each with one hand, and it’s a move they’ve practiced. Theo’s other hand is on her breast, fingers circling her nipple until it tightens. Draco’s is between her legs, where they’re joined together, and he rubs her clit nearly until she can’t take it.

“Do you see how well we work together?” Draco asks, his voice rough, and his eyes darker than she’s ever seen. If she looks at Theo, his expression will be like looking into a mirror, and these are the parts of them that only she can have. “You take both of our cocks so well.”

She can’t breathe. If she could, or if she could think, Hermione might have pointed out that working well together is more than just  _ this _ , but there’s really no point. She already knows how good they are in every other way too.

“I know,” she whines.

“Are you going to come, love?” Theo growls. “Will you let us feel how your tighten around us when you tip over the edge?” His hand is around her throat again, too loose until she reaches up to curve his fingers until they’re flush against her skin. “Will you let us fill your holes so you have to walk back to your dorm with it running down your thighs?”

Hermione whimpers loudly, and Draco’s fingers work against her quicker then. “I’m so close, please. Harder.” Crushed between the two of them, she reached for either of them—both of them—blindly as they slam into her until she cries out again.

Draco swallows the noise for himself, kissing her hard and it muffles the scream. “Fucking hell,” he groans.

They’re slow to pull away from her, but Theo rubs her shoulders as he does, and then he takes her against him as Draco untangles himself. Theo rests against the table with her, and rights her skirt. His forehead is pressed to the nape of her neck, his fingers rubbing her throat where they had gripped it. “Are you alright?”

“Better than alright,” she manages, still short of breath.

Draco helps her step into her knickers, that perpetually smug grin still on his face. The map is in his hands, and it crumples as he presses his mouth to hers. “Come on, we’ll take you back to the dorm.”

“The portrait…” she starts and thinks better of it. “Okay.” When she reaches back for Theo, he looks surprised. “What is it?”

“The entire school will know by tomorrow if I go back with you to your dorm.”

She shrugs, one of her hands clasped in Draco’s, and reaches for him. “We work well together. I don’t really care who knows that.” Hermione leads both of them back to the Heads dorm, and ignores the scandalized huff of the portrait when Theo offers to run a bath.

Of course, she says only if he’ll agree to join her.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the most of 2020, I fucked off from writing, and at the end of it, I left HP fic without planning to write it again. This is not a note of "2021 will be my year," or any other shit. I missed this though, and I've finally worked through my issues (we can only hope) and I'm feeling like myself again. If you still have me on alert, thanks for that. If you're new to my profile, thanks for that too! 
> 
> This oneshot wasn't posted on FFN, and I'm not sure my new works will be either. Guest reviewers are so toxic there and I can't post a story without getting flooded with them before I delete them. 
> 
> There's a new Draco/Hermione work coming in the next month or so. I'd like to write it in full first, but I probably won't. But I start university in two weeks (!!!!!!) and I'll see how busy I am before I post! It's explicit, and it feels like it represents who I've grown into after working through the last few months, and I'm genuinely very excited to share it with you.


End file.
